Seven Months of Hell, Seven Months of Nightmare
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Another One-shot . Takes place after 'Dorado Falls', Emily and Derek get together and they went out to dinner and talk. T for a little bit of language.


**Okay…here's another Morgan/Emily ship one shot!...let me know what you think!**

**Takes place post 'Dorado Falls' Season 7, Episode 3**

**(I do not own any characters belonging to the show)**

**.**

Seven Months of Hell.

.

"_How can I make it up to you?" She asked him._

Morgan remembered her asked him as he drove home alone.

He smiled and shook his head; _so much more, Emily Prentiss, so much more._ He said to himself.

As he pulled into the parking space he noticed an unfamiliar car and instantly stiffened; he knew all his neighbors and their vehicles, could it be new neighbors or a visitor?

Stepping out of his car Derek began to scan the neighborhood, thankful it was well lit.

Not seeing anything unusual, he turned his attention to the strange car and saw that it had Virginia tags and it was current; for a moment, he was tempted to call his baby girl and asked her to run the tags but Derek shook his head; he was being paranoid.

Relaxing his hand from his side arms, he walked to house and unlocked the door….and saw that it was unlocked!

And his internal alarm went off! Someone was inside!

Removing his Glock, he held it beside his ear, readying to aim it as he turned the knob.

Where was his dog? Where's Clooney? Why isn't he barking? What if someone had hurt Clooney?

Derek began to get angry; if they hurt Clooney!

"Clooney!" He called out.

"Woof!"

He heard him barked!

His dog was all right! Derek's heart felt relieved.

Pushing the door opened, he peeked into his house, "I'm Agent Derek Morgan! This is my house! And I have a gun. If you don't identify yourself and I shoot you, I'm not gonna be liable!"

Silence…and a faint bark.

"Clooney!" He continued. "If you're not confined or leashed, you should be biting your assailant! Don't shame me, my friend."

"Hey Derek!"

Morgan frowned as he heard the familiar feminine voice. "Emily?"

He walked into his house and through his kitchen and towards the back door and out to the fenced-in back yard where he usually let his dog out.

He met Emily at the back yard, his dog standing by her, his tail wagging happily.

"Emily?" He looked at her in wonderment. "What are you doing here?"

She was grinning, "Taking your dog out, he had to use the bathroom. I mean he had to use it bad." She chuckled.

"Er…thanks…I think." His brows a deep furrow. "But, what are you doing here…here, in my home? Don't you have your, er, apartment to go to?" He scratched his dog's head as Clooney came to sat next to him. "Don't get me wrong, you're more than welcome to visit and all but why?"

Emily shook her head as she tilted it, "I was driving home and passed by your home and thought…I should take you out for dinner. Just the two of us."

"That's nice, Emily." Derek nodded. "But why?"

Emily laughed, "Why are you so paranoid? You're acting as if I'm seducing you."

"Are you?" He gave her a worried look.

"Oh my god, Derek!" She shook her head, "All I'm doing is take you to dinner," She shrugged. "I mean if you don't want to go, I'll leave." She began to walk away.

"Wait Emily!" He grabbed her shoulder.

She stopped walking. "So you'll go to dinner or you'll let me seduce you?"

"Huh? But…I thought…."

She laughed, "Got ya again…oh my god, Derek, you're so gullible!" She smacked his arm playfully. "It's dinner, I'll let you pick the restaurant."

He shook his head, "Emily, what am I going to do with you?"

"Derek, I meant what I said today, how can I make it up to you? Besides going with you on your re-certification, I figure I could feed you too." She shrugged.

He smiled, "You're on,Princess. I could go for some good ol' Indian curry, how about you?" he turned his gaze to her, his pearly whites gleaming.

"That's my Derek!" Emily nudged him hard.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him. "And you are one crazy lady."

They began to laugh together as they walked out of the house.

…..

Sitting crossed legged on the rugs of the local exotic Indian restaurant, Emily was laughing at Derek as he was telling her about Reid and the case of how they stumbled into a decomposed body and a big pack of rats.

"…and so they began to scatter all over the drain as Reid began to run from the rats even though they were not running after him!" Emily was laughing hard as she dipped her chapati into the curry sauce.

Derek continued, "Rossi and I kept telling him to stop but he was screaming so loudly he couldn't hear us and took off." He was laughing hard. "Hotch tried to stop him too when…he slipped from the mossy hill and fell onto the dead body, and contaminated the evidence."

Emily was laughing, "So he was now part of the evidence."

Derek nodded. "The crime unit was having a field day with him. They made him strip and collected all the goo from every crevices from his ears, eyelids, hair, fingernails…everything."

"How was dinner then?" she asked him.

"Oh, he couldn't eat for a while. Dave kept waving all kinds of food in front him and he ended in the bathroom upchucking nothing." Derek was still grinning. "Mmm…this place makes the best Tandoori Chicken."

"You should try the Vindaloo, it's really good too." Emily indicated the dish in front of her.

Soon they were talking about their favorite food and exotic food they had eaten in the past, which led to cooking.

"Oh, I'm not the best cook in my best days." Emily admitted.

"No me, my mamma taught us kids how to fend for ourselves when we were growing up, and that included cooking. She taught us the basics and sent us on our way."

"I wish my mom was that domesticated. You met the Ambassador." He nodded. "Her culinary skills extended to making tea and that was it."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Thank goodness for fast food then or you'd starved a long time ago."

She nodded, "Oh yeah, I worked briefly as a waitress at Yale but it lasted for less than a month as I kept forgetting the special of the day. And I didn't know the difference between pasta fettuccine and pasta linguine and get them mixed up. I had the worst tips."

He laughed at her. "Wow, poor you. You're a real Princess, then."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Huh, not that bad, I learned fast though and got bored quick. My mother saw that I didn't starve as she made sure my account was sufficiently kept up with."

"Princess." He teased her again.

"Hey! I survived, Morgan." She grinned.

Later, when they left the restaurant and headed back to his house, he said, "Thanks for dinner, Emily, you really didn't have to do it but I appreciate it."

She nodded, "I like it. I enjoyed it too."

He nodded as well, "Yeah me too."

"To tell you the truth, I was lonely…" She blushed.

He frowned as he narrowed his gaze, "Lonely? Emily….I'm sorry, I didn't think."

She shook her head, "It's okay, Derek, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not, Em. I…You can talk to me, Emily."

She nodded as she was gazing downwards.

They had reached the parking lot.

"I should go, it's getting late." Emily said quietly.

"Hey, come in for a moment." He invited.

She shook her head at first and stopped, "You don't mind?"

He arched a brow, "Em, there's no one but Clooney. You're safe in there and you know it."

She nodded. "Just for a while."

"I promise I won't seduce you."

She snapped her head up at him.

He grinned, "Got ya!"

She began to laugh, "Haha…that was lame and you stole my line, Derek."

He shook his head as he continued to grin, "Had you going though."

"Whatever." She shook her head as they stepped into his house.

"Have a seat. "

Clooney came into the room right away and jumped on the couch on Emily's lap, "Oh! Hey you, Clooney! You're gonna make my cat jealous!" He began to lick her face as Emily laughed, "Okay, okay, yuck…dog slobber!"

Derek chuckled as he came over and sat next to her and his dog went over to him and gave him licks as he wagged his tail furiously happily.

"You're so happy to see people, aren't you, boy?" Derek began to pat him and nosed him.

"You know, Reid will quote about how much germs a dog has in his mouth, blah…blah…blah."

He nodded his head, "Oh we don't care, do we, Clooney?" he grinned at his dog affectionately.

"You know, I'm feeling very left out right now, do you want me to leave and give you two alone time?" She teased him.

Clooney was now laying on his lap as he stroke his head, "You're jealous of my dog?"

She shrugged. "I could be…"

They sat for a while, in companionable silence until Derek looked at her and spoke up.

"So, Emily let me ask you, and you don't have to answer but I want to know what happen when after you left the BAU."

Emily arched her brow as she thought for a long while.

At first, he had thought she was not going to answer him; he knew she was a very private person but he needed to know.

Finally, she said, "Derek, I …."

He shook his head, "Emily, I'm sorry I shouldn't have prod, it's none of my business to intrude and…"

She shook her head, "No, it's okay Derek. You deserve to know. I gave you seven months of hell, as you'd told me earlier so let me give you my seven months of misery."

Emily began to tell him her time in Paris in hiding and her constant fear of being hunted, then moving to Italy, Greece, Ireland, London, and finally, when JJ called her giving her the green light to come home.

"Every day I was constantly on my guard, Derek." Emily said softly as she looked at her nonexistent nails. "I couldn't sleep because I fear him. You don't know Ian Doyle and what he was capable of doing. What he had done to Sean and his family, Tsia and Jeremy. They were to be married, Derek." She looked up at him, her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

"They died to protect my name, my safety." She continued. "I couldn't bury them…or give them a proper burial." She was staring ahead of her.

"But you did when it was over, didn't you?"

She nodded. "They didn't have any family members so I checked their personal files and made sure their funerals were arranged accordingly."

"You're a good person, Emily Prentiss, I'm really proud of you."

She shrugged, "It was the least I could do, Derek. They died for me."

"Emily," Derek said as he moved to sit next to her. "They knew what they died for and would have done it for anyone of their team. Clyde Easter would have done it too if they'd gotten to him."

She put her head onto his shoulder as he hugged her close, "I was so lonely, I didn't have anyone to talk to, to tell them what I went through." Her tears were coming down rapidly as Derek let her cry, let her released all the pent up emotions.

"I wish you could talk to me, Em." He said softly.

She shook her head, "I can't, I was sworn not to, you have to understand…"

He nodded, "I do, my Princess, I do now." He admitted. "I didn't at first, I was pretty upset with you and Rossi had to ground me to the floor for a few home truths when he showed me, when he told me that you did it to protect us."

Emily nodded, "I did. If you'd come after Ian when I told Hotch, all of you would have wind up like the INTERPOL team."

"Yeah, I know. I understand that now. But you still didn't have to act the hero all the time."

She chuckled, "I have to, Derek. You're my family." She said seriously.

He nodded as he looked at her intently, "And you're my…family."

She sensed he was about to say something else but changed his mind.

"Derek, you have to be truthful to me."

He frowned, "About?"

"What I did…when I was with Ian."

He was silent for a while. "I was but…okay, I have to admit I couldn't believe you'd stoop so low and give yourself to make the case. I mean, you didn't have to … you know…?"

"No, I didn't have to but I have to be convincing and Ian was hard to catch. It took Interpol five years to track him down and three times he gave us the slip and killed six of our agents in the process because we were not convincing enough. And he knew all the Interpol agents. I was a newbie just freshly graduated and my handler Sean trained me personally."

"Yeah, from what I heard, he did a damn good job."

She nodded. "Oh he did. Tsia and Jeremy almost thought I was suffering from Stockholm when they did the extraction and debrief."

"But you didn't?"

She shook her head, "No, I loathed Ian. I did feel sorry for Declan. I fought to get him out of that hell hole though, he and his Nurse."

He shook his head, "I don't know how you did it, Emily. You're one heck of a brave and strong woman, and I'm proud to be your friend."

"Thank you, Derek." She said. "But really, if it weren't for the others, if it weren't for Sean's excellent training, Tsia, and Jeremy, I wouldn't have made it."

"Hey, you're my hero in my eyes, Princess." He turned and was about to kiss her forehead when Emily turned her head up and her lips met his and connected accidently.

But it was not unpleasant as they kept kissing and kissing!

Finally, they pulled apart and Emily smiled at him shyly.

"Well," She said, "That was very nice."

He grinned. "Yes, very nice. I like it very much."

She bobbed her head. "Me too. I've always wanted to do that for a very long time, Derek Morgan." And turned her head up again as he bent down and kissed her again, this time, she opened her mouth as she let his tongue in and soon, there was a pleasant battle of tongues.

"I'm always available to oblige to a beautiful woman…especially a Princess." He leaned in to kiss her again.

Much later, Derek carried Emily into his bedroom and closed his bedroom door.

Clooney gave his owner a baleful look as he rolled over and promptly fell asleep; humans!

Much, much later, Emily was smiling happily at him, "So, are we still on for this recertification training?" She was trailing her fingertip on his bare chest as she lay on it.

He chuckled, "Oh yes Emily. Just because we hook up, doesn't excuse you from training."

She sighed, "Oh well…figured I had to try, not that I'm trying to avoid any hard work."

"Could have fool me, my Princess, for that I should double the hours we're going to re-qualify."

She raised her head and narrowed her gaze at him, "Oh no you don't, Derek Morgan! 10 hours!" She smacked his chest playfully.

He grabbed ahold of her wrist and began to kiss her knuckles, "Hmm…how about…10 hours of re-certification and 10 hours of…" he wriggled his eyebrows playfully. "Spending time with me in my bed?"

Emily grinned widely, "Let me think about it, I have to check with my appointment book and Sergio."

He frowned, "Sergio? Who's Sergio?" He sat up. "Emily, what are you talking about?"

She began to laugh out loud, "Serge is my cat, you goof."

Derek relaxed again, "For that, you owe me 10 more hours now."

Emily lay back down on his chest, "I'll gladly spend more than 20 hours with you, Derek. Those seven months was the longest and loneliest seven months I've ever been by myself."

He gathered her to him, "And I don't want to have those seven months of hell without you ever again, Emily. I realize I care about you a lot more than just as my partner at work. You mean a lot to me."

She nodded, "You mean a lot to me, too, Derek." She leaned in and kissed him as he returned her kisses as deeply as she gave him.

Together, they helped eased their pains and loneliness, and eventually they found love forever.

….

The End


End file.
